


Hermione's Incomprehensible Crush on Fleur Delacour [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, F/F, Headcanon, ITPE 2017, Kinda, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teen Girls With Crushes, Women Being Awesome, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Unlikely friendships between ladies is good stuff, but what’s also good stuff? Unlikely friendships AND lil’ adolescent Hermione Granger getting an INCOMPREHENSIBLE CRUSH on a gorgeous teenage witch named Fleur.





	Hermione's Incomprehensible Crush on Fleur Delacour [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/27%20Hermione's%20Incomprehensible%20Crush%20on%20Fleur%20Delacour.mp3) | 19:25 | 13.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook Part 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad,%20part%202.m4b) | 1:33:30 | 44.1 MB  
  
### Music

 _Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
